


Contact

by haldoor



Series: You're Not Alone [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Features serious discussion about a sexually transmittable disease<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money, and I certainly am not implying Danny will get sick<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve finds out that Danny has to take some tests<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapuahi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kapuahi).



> Written as one of the challenge rewards for [](http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/profile)[**kapuahi**](http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The prompt was _It hurts, Danny._

"It hurts, Danny."

"What?" Danny looked up from his desk, frowning at the dark expression in Steve's eyes.

"That you couldn't tell me yourself. I know you probably hurt even more, but Jesus... did you seriously think I'd leave you to go through this thing alone?"

"Alone? What are you talking about?" Danny had his suspicions, but he wasn't giving away anything just yet.

"I only found out because Rachel thought I already knew; she couldn't believe you hadn't told me."

"Rachel? Oh. _That_." Suspicion rose in him. "Why were you speaking to Rachel, anyway?"

Steve's eyebrows went up. "She was concerned about you. She wanted to make sure I... that somebody will be there for you when you get the results."

"She didn't need to do that."

"Maybe not." Steve closed the door and came in, sitting on the chair close to Danny's and studying his eyes. "But I'm glad she did. There's no way you should be alone for this."

"And the possibility of Hep B doesn't bother you?"

Steve's brows wrinkled in concern. "It's not like I'm going to get it from being your friend."

"Did she tell you how I came into contact with it?"

"Does it matter?"

Danny scrubbed his eyes wearily and licked his lips. "I suppose she couldn't wait to tell you."

"No, Danny, no. I told you; she was concerned. Besides, if things were that bad between you, would you have told her about the tests; about how you could have caught it?"

"I had to tell someone." Danny spoke to his desk, afraid to look at Steve.

Steve put a warm hand on Danny's back. "Babe... it doesn't matter how you might have got it, okay? I just don't want... you should have someone with you when you find out."

Danny wanted to be annoyed about Rachel telling Steve any of his secrets, but he couldn't. He was too damned grateful that she'd told him what Danny hadn't been able to find the words for.

"Thank you," he got out, throat tightening too much to allow more words.

Steve's hand moved on his back, soothing and warm. "It's gonna be okay, Danno."

Danny snorted a rueful laugh, meeting Steve's eyes at last. "You gonna ninja the Hep out of me if I've got it?"

"Damned straight I will."

~//~


End file.
